In general, plants are able to absorb only a portion of the water available to the plant through either rainfall or watering. The remainder of the water not initially absorbed by the plant is lost either through evaporation or percolation down through the soil. Conventional water collection apparatuses used in gardens generally consist of a semi-permeable or impermeable membrane, such as a thin plastic liner, spread across the soil in order to prevent the excess water from being lost due to percolation down through the soil. The plastic liner is generally buried several inches below ground level, and then covered with a layer of soil before planting the foliage in the soil. Thus, with conventional water collection apparatuses, the plants are permitted to grow above the plastic liner while the liner collects water near or below the roots of the plants. However, these conventional moisture collection devices are generally not resilient, and are thus vulnerable to tearing due to user handling or root growth penetration. Additionally, conventional apparatuses generally are not configured to permit the growth of roots through the apparatus and they inhibit the migration of insects which may be beneficial to the growth of the plants. Moreover, conventional moisture control devices, particularly non-porous liners, may provide inadequate drainage which can be harmful to the foliage growing above the device.
As such, there is a need for a water collection apparatus configured to collect and store water for plant absorption while still permitting the roots to grow below the apparatus and providing adequate drainage of excess water. Additionally, there is a need for a moisture collection apparatus that is both durable and easy to install across a cultivation region.